Un petit chat perdu sous la pluie
by xSukii
Summary: Une petite fille aux cheveux rouge et aux oreilles félines se trouvait dans la rue, sous la pluie, trempée et effrayée. Être vu comme le "grand frère" d'une fille aux oreilles hors norme, développer un siscon, rencontrer des aliens... Ryou ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie soit aussi bouleversée en la ramenant simplement chez lui comme s'il avait s'agit d'un chaton égaré !


_Coucou ! Petit mot avant de commencer cette histoire. Sachez que les personnages sont les mêmes que dans le manga/anime, mais que l'univers et l'histoire seront complètement différents ! Le titre pourrait également être amené à changer; je suis nulle pour les titres haha... Comme ça, vous êtes prévenus~_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé ! Les reviews c'est toujours constructif, et puis ça encourage à écrire plus rapidement la suite... :p (Si vous êtes plus à l'aise en écrivant en anglais, ça me va aussi, je comprendrai ce que vous me dites ^^)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **~ Trouvée ~**

Il pleuvait à torrents, ce jour-là. Il était plutôt jeune, peut-être douze ou quatorze ans. Il serait passé à côté d'elle sans même la remarquer, comme tous les autres passants, si une bourrasque n'avait pas failli retourner son parapluie alors qu'il passait à sa hauteur. Une espèce de petite boule recroquevillée dans une ruelle à peine plus large qu'elle, entre deux immeubles, tenant ses genoux contre elle en tremblotant. Une touffe de cheveux rouges avec deux jambes et deux bras, en somme.

Elle avait froid, faim, et peur. Elle s'était abritée de la pluie et des regards dégoûtés des passants comme elle le pouvait en se faufilant dans un espace entre deux immeubles qui était à peine plus large que son petit corps. Même là, quelques personnes passant devant elle continuaient à la regarder comme si elle était monstrueuse. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, les entourant de ses bras pour avoir mon froid, et posant son front sur ses genoux pour ne plus voir personne. Pour que personne ne la voie pleurer. Elle sanglotait silencieusement depuis longtemps - ou en tout cas, c'était ce dont elle avait l'impression - quand elle entendit cette voix qui la fit sursauter de surprise.

\- Je peux... les toucher ?

Elle leva vers lui des yeux écarquillés par la peur. Ils étaient remplis de larmes, et il pouvait facilement voir à quel point elle se sentait perdue.

Il s'était accroupi pour être plus ou moins à sa hauteur, même s'il restait plus grand qu'elle. Il n'avait pas d'expression particulière sur le visage. Il ne semblait ni gentil, ni méchant. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Sa voix se fit entendre à nouveau, et il leva une main armée d'un doigt désignant le haut de sa tête.

\- Tes oreilles.

Elle continua simplement à le fixer, les larmes coulant toujours de ses grands yeux roses qu'elle n'osait plus laisser cligner, le scrutant avec une intensité qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise s'il n'avait pas deviné qu'elle était simplement prête à s'enfuir au moindre signe de danger.

Sa main s'approcha, et elle ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put et baissa la tête, s'attendant à se faire à nouveau frapper sans raison... ou en tous cas, pour une raison qu'elle avait été incapable de comprendre. Peut-être que fermer les yeux lui permettrait de se préparer à la douleur, et que le contact de cette main avec sa joue piquerait moins que la première fois ? Ça devait avoir marché, parce qu'elle avait beau attendre, la douleur ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser très, très délicatement sur sa tête.

Elle ouvrit ses jolis yeux dirigés vers le sol, puis leva tout doucement son visage vers le sien. Ses grands yeux écarquillés ne montraient plus de peur ou de tristesse, juste une immense surprise. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ce qui l'avait interpellé en la voyant: l'une des deux petites touffes de fourrure noire qui semblaient lui servir d'oreilles. C'était encore plus doux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Elle eu un petit sursaut lorsque ses doigts l'effleurèrent, mais elle ne bougea pas, continuant à lui lancer ce regard plein de surprise et de questions. Ses petites joues se tintèrent d'un léger rose qui lui allait à merveille, et elle referma doucement les yeux, inclinant la tête pour frotter son oreille contre sa main, voulant un peu plus de ce contact. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et lui offrit les caresses qu'elle demandait de façon si adorable. Une petite vibration se fit entendre dans sa gorge, un peu timide et difficilement audible à cause du bruit de la pluie, mais bel et bien là.

Elle se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans cet endroit bizarre et inconnu, elle se sentait extrêmement bien. Elle était consciente du fait qu'elle ne devrait pas laisser un inconnu toucher ses oreilles ni n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps comme ça, mais le sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps à ce contact était tout simplement impossible à rejeter. Elle avait envie que le temps s'arrête, de pouvoir rester comme ça pour toujours. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la chaleur disparut. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, et mit quelques secondes à revenir à elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus accroupi devant elle. Elle tourna vivement la tête à droite, puis à gauche, avant de repérer son parapluie rouge qui s'en allait nonchalamment loin d'elle. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se leva et courut pour le rattraper. Ses jambes étaient en coton, sa joue était toujours brûlante malgré le contact glacial de la pluie, et ses vêtements collaient à sa peau, pesant trois fois leur poids habituel. Une fois arrivé à environ un mètre derrière lui, elle s'arrêta de courir, se contentant de le suivre en marchant.

Il entendit un petit tintement derrière lui. Il se retourna, et elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Ses joues devinrent rouges en une fraction de seconde et elle regarda le sol à côté d'elle, l'air de rien. Il remarqua la petite ligne de fourrure noire visible entre ses jambes, où étaient attachés un ruban rouge et un grelot doré. Il se retourna et se remit à marcher. Il se retourna à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin, et elle s'arrêta net, rougissant d'autant plus et regardant cette fois ses mains qui serraient le bas de sa petite robe blanche. La pluie l'avaient rendue transparente, et il pouvait apercevoir sa culotte à poids rose à travers le tissu. Il soupira, enleva sa veste et la passa autour de ses épaules. C'était assez ridicule, sur lui elle arrivait à peine aux hanches, sur elle elle allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, la protégeant des regards baladeurs. Son T-shirt noir ne le protégerait pas très bien du vent mordant automnal, mais il n'était plus très loin de chez lui, tandis qu'elle... Il ignorait même si elle avait un chez elle quelque part. Elle n'en donnait pas l'impression.

Elle avait eu très peur en le voyant s'approcher, ou tout du moins son cœur s'était emballé comme jamais auparavant. Elle pensait qu'il allait la chasser, s'énerver parce qu'elle le suivait, mais il lui avait simplement donné son manteau. Elle avait dû trembler plus qu'elle ne le pensait, pour qu'il ait pitié d'elle à ce point, mais elle ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas. Le vêtement était vraiment lourd sur ses petites épaules et semblait bien plus long et plus large sur elle que sur lui, mais il dégageait autant de chaleur que sa main un peu plus tôt. L'odeur qu'il renfermait était douce et réconfortante. Elle sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres en inhalant son parfum à pleins poumons.

Il la vit glisser ses petits bras dans les manches d'où ses mains ne dépassaient pas tout en frottant son joli visage dans le col de la veste, et inspirer profondément. Ses joues rosirent un peu plus et son sourire lui coupa le souffle. Il sentit ses propres joues chauffer très légèrement, et se remit vite en route vers chez lui. Le tintement ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au portail du manoir. Néanmoins, une fois qu'il l'eut passé, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain vide. Il se retourna et la vit s'asseoir contre l'une des colonne en pierre maintenant le portail, le regardant d'un air triste. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant.

Elle ne pouvait pas entrer chez lui. Il avait été suffisamment gentil avec elle, et même si elle l'avait suivi pour une raison qu'elle-même ignorait, elle ne pouvait pas s'imposer ou lui demander d'en faire plus. Elle le regarda tout en s'asseyant contre le pilier à côté de la grille en métal qui marquait la fin de son chemin avec lui, et elle se surprit à sentir une goutte de pluie chaude couler de ses yeux à son menton. Elle se sentait pathétique, de se remettre à pleurer, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déjà seule et effrayée à l'idée de rencontrer à nouveau des êtres méprisants. Elle ne remarqua qu'il était revenu sur ses pas que lorsqu'il saisit son poignet par-dessus la manche du manteau qui le recouvrait et la tira gentiment vers le haut, lui indiquant de se lever.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester là, tout seule, par ce temps, quand même ?

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait, mais il semblait contrarié. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et il regardait sur le côté. Malgré sa peau bronzée, elle crut entrapercevoir une couleur rosée sur ses joues.

Elle se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux remplis de question, à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Presque trop grands pour son petit visage, emplis d'une innocence qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir possédée un jour. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle le captivait. Elle semblait presque venir d'un autre monde. Peut-être était-elle un ange ?

Il se détourna d'elle, sans lâcher son poignet qu'il semblait ne pas oser serrer, comme s'il avait peur de la casser, et se remit à marcher.

Le tintement se fit entendre lorsqu'elle fut forcée de suivre ses pas, manquant de trébucher sous la surprise du mouvement. Même s'il ne l'avait pas vue faire, puisqu'elle se trouvait derrière lui, son cœur rata un battement et tout son être ressentit la pensée qui le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête: elle était tout simplement adorable. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, elle avait accéléré le pas - presque couru, à vrai dire - pour marcher à côté de lui. Il sentit son cœur battre dans ses oreilles en se tournant vers elle pour arranger un peu ses cheveux trempés, la rendant aussi présentable que possible. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à convaincre ses parents de la garder. Il se gifla mentalement à cette pensée; elle n'était pas vraiment un chat, bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il les convainque de l'aider, pas de la "garder"...

Il posa la main sur un espèce de carré noir qui s'illumina à son toucher. Un petit carillon se fit entendre tandis que la porte s'ouvrait comme par magie devant eux. Il la franchit, et elle resta sur place, émerveillée. Il lui lança un regard curieux en voyant qu'elle n'entrait pas, et revint vers elle. Il passa une main dans son dos pour la faire venir vers lui, à l'intérieur, et la porte se referma derrière elle. L'endroit était vraiment chaleureux et semblait luxueux. Son regard fut attiré par son reflet dans un miroir, à côté d'une rangée de vestes et d'un porte-parapluie, et elle secoua instinctivement la tête en remarquant à quel point ses cheveux dégoulinaient.

Finalement, peut-être qu'elle était vraiment un chat. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir parler, et elle venait tout juste de l'arroser en se secouant, séchant en grande partie ses cheveux par ce simple geste. Il aurait vraiment aimé que ce genre de technique fonctionne aussi avec les siens. Elle lui lança un regard gêné, voire un peu effrayé, en remarquant que son T-shirt était mouillé par sa faute, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau. Il enleva la veste qui devait désormais lui tenir bien trop chaud, la rangeant à côté des autres, et déposa son parapluie avec ceux de ses parents. Il prit doucement sa petite main glacée dans la sienne avant de la guider vers le salon.

Sa main était délicieusement chaude autour de la sienne, son étreinte toujours aussi douce et légère, toujours aussi précautionneuse. Il marcha doucement, et elle devina qu'il essayait de s'adapter à ses petites jambes. Elle marcha à côté de lui, et son cœur se remit à battre la chamade, lui faisant serrer sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne et la forçant à regarder le sol. Ses pieds nus laissaient des traces humides sur l'espèce de marbre scintillant, qui se trouvaient être bien plus chaud et doux que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. Il poussa une porte et ils entrèrent dans une pièce encore mieux chauffée, la cheminée émettant une chaleur agréable dans la pièce. Une femme à l'air plutôt jeune se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle se trouvait dès qu'elle les entendit, saisissant une serviette qu'elle avait intentionnellement préparée et gardée à portée de main. Elle leur fit face, un sourire radieux aux lèvres, qui se fana à la seconde où leurs yeux se croisèrent, une grande surprise le remplaçant immédiatement sur son visage.

Il s'attendait à ce que sa mère soit surprise, évidemment - ça n'était pas tous les jours qu'il ramenait des amis à la maison, encore moins des filles, et encore moins trempées ou avec des oreilles de chat, après tout. La petite fille lâcha sa main et se cacha comme elle put derrière lui en voyant la femme la dévisager, mais il saisit instinctivement son autre main - celle qui se trouvait juste derrière la sienne - pour la rassurer, avant d'expliquer les choses à sa mère.

\- Je... Je sais qu'elle a une apparence, un peu... particulière. Mais elle était toute seule dans la rue, apeurée, frigorifiée et, comme tu peux le voir, trempée. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser-

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ryou.

Elle lui lança un regard attendri, et lui sourit gentiment.

\- J'ai juste été un peu surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un avec toi. Mais il est évident que je ne vais pas la mettre dehors par ce temps.

Il laissa échapper son souffle, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'il l'avait retenu, et serra un peu plus la main de sa nouvelle amie.

Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils avaient dit, mais la femme ne semblait pas fâchée. Elle avait même l'air plutôt gentille. Elle se cacha néanmoins un peu plus contre le jeune garçon, resserrant sa prise sur sa main et enfouissant sa main libre et son visage dans le dos de son T-shirt, tandis que la femme approchait. Elle se pencha un peu pour que leurs visages soient au même niveau et lui parla avec encore plus de douceur qu'elle ne l'avait fait précédemment. Mais ça ne changeait rien; elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle tourna légèrement son visage vers elle, tout en restant contre le dos du garçon.

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, n'osant pas bouger. La sentir contre son dos était vraiment bizarre. Des frissons agréables parcouraient son corps à cette sensation inhabituelle. Elle leva vers sa mère un air désolé, ses yeux toujours remplis de questions, et d'un brin de peur.

\- Elle ne sait pas parler ?

Il tourna les yeux vers elle en entendant sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit jusque là, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait compris ce que je lui disais, non plus.

Ils semblaient tout aussi perdus qu'elle. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi elle ne leur répondait rien. Elle était presque sûre que la jeune femme lui avait posé une question... Elle ignorait comment leur dire qu'elle ne les comprenait pas, mais elle eut une idée de comment le leur faire comprendre. Ce serait certainement un bon début.

Elle avait une voix tout simplement magnifique. Fluette, cristalline et douce. Tout simplement la plus jolie voix qu'il ait jamais entendue. Elle prononça quelques mots dans une langue étrange, presque chantante, dont il ne comprit rien. Il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir déjà entendue où que ce soit, et pourtant, il avait déjà parcouru une grande partie du monde avec son père. Sa mère sembla tout aussi étonnée que lui, mais se reprit rapidement en offrant à la petite fille un grand sourire, et en lui tendant une main. Elle lâcha son T-shirt et s'écarta un peu de lui pour la pauser dans la paume de sa mère. Elle guida la petite hors du salon, dans les escaliers, et il fut plus ou moins forcé de suivre puisqu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à séparer son autre main de la sienne. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de bain, sa mère s'arrêta, le regarda avec un sourcil levé et un sourire amusé, et il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il retira un peu trop brutalement sa main de cette de la fille, qui lui lança un regard effrayé. Elle refusa se suivre sa mère dans la pièce, se débattant comme elle le pouvait et utilisant à nouveau cette langue chantante qu'était la sienne, probablement pour montrer son désaccord. Elle parvint à dégager sa main de cette de sa mère et se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils étaient vraiment mignons, tous les deux. Elle serrait ses petits bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait autour de sa taille, et il rougit encore plus, ne sachant vraiment pas comment réagir. Elle semblait s'être vraiment beaucoup attachée à lui en très peu de temps. Il lui lança un regard désemparé, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Apparemment, tu vas être forcé de nous suivre pour le bain...

Alors qu'elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible, le rouge sur le visage de son fils s'assombrit encore plus.

Il avait fini par les suivre dans la salle de bain. Elle semblait plutôt jeune, peut-être six ou huit ans, mais ça n'en était pas moins gênant pour lui. Après tout, elle restait une fille, et lui un garçon. Il regarda le plafond pendant que sa mère s'occupait de l'aider à se déshabiller et de la laver. L'eau chaude contre sa peau la fit à nouveau ronronner, comme lorsqu'il avait caressé son oreille, et il lança un regard vers elle avant de se rappeler qu'elle était nue. Elle se trouvait dos à lui, assise sur le petit tabouret jaune, et couverte d'une mousse rosée dont le parfum avait déjà empli la pièce - le fameux gel douche à la fraise que sa mère avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt pour lui mais qu'il avait refusé d'utiliser, ne voulant pas "sentir comme une fille". Comme si elle avait senti son regard, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il se dépêcha de retourner son attention vers le plafond. Il crut l'entendre rire doucement, mais ça pouvait très bien être son imagination...

Évidemment, elle était un peu gênée de se retrouver nue en présence d'un garçon. Mais elle avait confiance en lui, et même si la femme semblait plutôt gentille, elle n'en était pas encore complètement convaincue. Elle ignorait comment elle le savait, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce garçon la protégerait si sa mère ou qui que ce soit d'autre venait à lui vouloir du mal. Elle l'avait surpris en train de la regarder, et il avait eu la même réaction qu'elle un peu plus tôt, dans la rue: faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne put retenir un tout petit rire en le voyant fixer bêtement le plafond, comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant là-haut. La femme l'aspergea à nouveau d'eau, enlevant toute la mousse dont elle l'avait couverte, et elle ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible pour éviter que le savon n'y coule. Lorsque le jet de la douche s'arrêta, elle secoua la tête par réflexe pour se sécher les cheveux.

Elle nous arrosa à nouveau en s'essorant comme un animal, avant que sa mère ne l'arrête brusquement en lui mettant une serviette sur la tête et en frottant énergiquement. son regard fut à nouveau attiré vers elle lorsqu'elle cria quelque chose, et même sans la comprendre, il réalisa immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Maman, arrête, tu lui fais sûrement mal aux oreilles !

\- Aux... oreilles ?

\- Ses oreilles de chat. Si tu frottes aussi fort sans faire attention, tu vas sûrement lui faire mal.

La femme s'était arrêtée de lui frotter la tête en entendant le garçon crier, et elle réalisa qu'il avait probablement compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de tout ce qu'il avait dit jusque là, mais le mot qu'ils venaient de répéter plusieurs fois lui disait quelque chose. C'était le mot qu'il avait utilisé avant de la caresser.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, toujours nue comme un ver, et il regarda à nouveau vers le haut. Elle avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés par la friction de la serviette. Elle saisit son poignet et il regarda à nouveau vers elle. Ses yeux semblaient plein d'espoir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de ce qu'elle espérait. Elle leva le poignet qu'elle tenait jusqu'à sa tête, posant sa main sur l'oreille qu'il avait caressée plus tôt. Elle était encore plus douce maintenant qu'elle était sèche.

\- O...eille ?

Son regard passa de l'endroit où se trouvait sa main à son visage, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant tellement qu'elle eut presque peur qu'ils ne finissent par tomber de son visage. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit l'espace d'un instant, puis il sembla se reprendre. Il lui fit un sourire qui fit accélérer son cœur pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, et hocha la tête. Il posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre petit tas de fourrure et les caressa, obtenant un léger ronronnement.

-Oui. Oreille.

Un immense sourire éclot tel une magnifique fleur sur son visage, la joie et le soulagement se reflétant jusque dans ses jolis yeux roses. Elle répéta le seul mot qu'elle connaissait de sa langue plusieurs fois tout en jetant ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle. Il lui rendit timidement son étreinte, ses bras enroulés autour du haut de son dos, et son propre sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.


End file.
